


Glitter in the Air

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>~have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air~</i> Darren and Daisy don't quite do that, but Chris still comes home to glitter everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter in the Air

Darren surveys the war zone that Chris' office has become in the past hour and catches sight of the clock.

"Shit," he mutters under his breath, glancing over to the couch and the sleeping bundle on it.

He knows Chris is due home any minute and he has very little time left to clean up and remove all traces of the 'project' that has been going on while Darren was at home with Daisy.

The door slams and Daisy wiggles on the couch, slowly stirring but not quite awake yet. Darren tenses at the noises and continues tossing the scrunched up leftovers of paper, glue and everything else into the wastebasket in his hand.

"Oh god, what happened here?" Chris exclaims as he walks in.

"Shh," Darren glares and throws a pointed look to the sleeping girl, "Don't wake her."

"Dar, what in the world did you do?" Chris' voice is filled with an all too familiar exasperation.

"Project," Darren shrugs as he continues cleaning up.

"Please tell me Brian wasn't a part of it."

"Brian wasn't a part of it."

"Strangely, I actually believe you this time," Chris smiles as he walks to the couch and brushes a finger over Daisy's forehead pushing her hair out of the way, "But what…?"

"You'll find out," Darren responds before Chris can finish the question, "She'll want to tell you."

"How much glitter was involved this time?"

"Now why would you think there was glitter involved?" Darren glances up from the last few bits of mess.

"Isn't there always with you two?" Chris lifts up an eyebrow and a smirk tugs on his lips, "Also, you might want to check if you sparkle in the sun."

He walks over to Darren and runs his hand over his husband's cheek, brushing off a few stray bits off glitter that somehow made it to Darren's face. Chris stopped questioning how these things happen a long time ago.

"I love you," Darren whispers and brushes his lips over Chris'.

"Now I definitely want to know what you two did," Chris chuckles quietly and kisses back, pulling Darren closer.

"Eww!"

The voice from the couch is filled with as much disgust as a four year old can muster and Darren drops his head onto Chris' shoulder, shaking with laughter.

"Hello sleepy bear!" Chris manages to say through continued chuckles.

"I'm not a bear, Papa," Daisy throws him as fierce a glare as she can manage.

Her expression only gets Darren to laugh harder and Chris pokes him in the side, which doesn't help either and Darren buries his face into Chris' shoulder even more.

"Now, Daddy tells me you were doing something special," Chris pushes Darren off with a side glance and crouches down, opening his arms for Daisy.

She runs over and basically tackles him as she flies into his arms, curls bouncing and eyes wide open and bright. Chris sways and lands on the floor, arms wrapped around the little girl, both of them grinning as her lips immediately start moving and words fly out of her mouth all mixed up together.

"Slow down, princess," Chris laughs, "Tell me one thing at a time, OK?"

"Not a princess," she pouts, "Daddy's the princess, I'm a ninja knight!"

"Did Daddy need saving today?"

"Noooo," Daisy gives Chris a 'duh' look, "Daddys don't need saving."

"But you said Daddy's a princess…" Chris drifts off, perplexed.

" _Now_ he is a princess," Daisy explains with a face that clearly shows her disdain with Chris' uninformed query, "He wasn't before."

"O…kay," Chris looks at her, not quite clear about the logic, but decides to let it go, "So, are you going to tell me what you were doing?"

"We made Brian a new collar!" she bounces on Chris' lap where she's made herself comfortable.

"Did you? Can I see it?"

"Well, we made it and then Brian didn't like it and then Daddy had to put it away and then it fell apart and we don't have it anymore," Daisy rattles off and took a breath, then her attention turns to the buttons on Chris' shirt pocket.

Chris turns to a sheepish-looking Darren, lifts an eyebrow and then rolls his eyes when he gets a shrug in response.

"Did you get any glitter on Brian this time, honey?" Chris asks, not daring to look over to Darren, because he knows he'll crack up at the sight of the sparkling under the rays of sun.

"No, just on Daddy," Daisy says without looking up.

Chris' shoulders start shaking and he hears the indignant grunt from where he knows Darren is standing, which doesn't help.

"Papa?"

"Yes honey?" Chris squeaks out, still holding back the laughter.

"Do you think ninja knights can wear sparkly bows?"

The dam breaks and Chris manages to catch the gasp that makes him look over to Darren before they both dissolve into giggles.


End file.
